Mysterious Angels
by Crowned King
Summary: Kagome wakes up in an abandoned building with no memory. Inuyasha comes across her path and offers her comfort. He takes her back to his place...what will happen next? Love at first sight? ONE SHOT!


**Mysterious Angels**  
  
At first it was black, all dark with nothing to guide. Then in the far off distance a tiny speck of white light glowed. Like a breath of fresh air I reached out for more, needing to see it, needing to feel it. I didn't know if I was moving or not, but it was getting bigger. It floated no it grew. Larger and larger until soon it was only white light. I wasn't sure what I was going through, but it felt different from anything. I felt like a bird soaring through the air, but there was no air and I was nothing but a soul, searching for something. Or maybe I was what I thought was a soul. Then as soon as I had seen it, it disappeared and I felt myself lying on something very uncomfortable that I couldn't describe without my sight.  
  
There was black again, but this time I was cold. Then I shivered, and my eyes opened slowly. It was all a blur before I rubbed it away to see my surroundings better. At first all I saw was a ceiling, a very disgusting and beat up ceiling. A single light bulb swayed on a cord hanging over me, as if ready to fall with the lightest touch. I turned my head to get a better view of what seemed to be a room. There was nothing special about it, save for the filth of the place. I remembered how I had woken up from this state and brought my arms up to rub my bare arms.  
  
I was suddenly cold and I didn't know why. I sat up and heard a faint crinkle of paper. I looked down and a plain white sheet of paper was taped on my stomach with words scribbled across it in black permanent marker. I pulled it off of my silk dress and looked at it. A single name was written on it, and one only. 'Kagome'.  
  
"Kagome." I repeated out loud, hearing my voice for the first time.  
  
I felt like I had just been born, but I was alone and wasn't the appropriate age. There was nothing on my feet, and I felt almost bare, save for the dress and underwear that I supported. I got up off of the floor and kept the paper with me, not wanting to lose it. Thousands of questions flashed through my mind, and none of them I could answer. I didn't know my name, but I could take a guess that it was Kagome, Or at least that's what I feel would be the better answer.  
  
This place couldn't be my home, not with what I'm wearing. I didn't want to believe anything so far, so I did the only thing that I knew how to do. I ran. I ran out the door and down the creaking stairs, weaving my way through the garbage and the remains of what was furniture, right into the alley. Then again it was all white, but it was cold. I looked to my left and saw a snow covered alley, and then to my right I saw a street with people walking here and there. I decided to take my chances with my right and headed for the street.  
  
Everyone seemed to be in a hurry as I arrived at the sidewalk. I didn't know which was to go, and most of all I was getting cold. My feet felt numb, and the silk dress was too thin to prevent any heat loss. My lips were turning blue as my teeth chattered, I could feel them. The snow started to fall heavily, and I felt like I was going to freeze to death. Then as I stepped onto the sidewalk I got shoved by a plump woman. I went flying, unable to control where I went. I closed me eyes as I was shoved by another person. I could feel myself falling, with no one there to catch me, or send me sprawling into another body.  
  
Then as if god had finally saw me in my moment of despair, two arms appeared and circled around me. I was pulled up against a warm body and my eyes opened slowly to see who had caught me. At first all I saw was a red and white coat, but as I pulled my face away I saw more. At first the only thing I could focus on was the amber orbs looking into my own, filled with worry and concern. I had felt alone and lost, but it felt like decades ago that I ever felt like that. His voice brought me out of the state that he put me in, and back to reality.  
  
"Excuse me, are you alright?" He asked with sincerity.  
  
I couldn't find my voice, but I didn't think that it mattered. I was about to nod my head and pretend that everything **was** alright, but I couldn't. I was confused, alone, and I needed to find myself and my lost memory. I shook my head and dropped my eyes to his coat once again.  
  
"I-I can't remember anything." I whispered to him.  
  
"Do you at least know your name?" He questioned once again.  
  
"No, but I woke up to a note with a name on it. I suppose it's my name."  
  
"And what did it say?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I shivered and tried to find the little warmth that his hold gave me. It could've been wrong to trust a stranger, but those eyes, they held so much trust that I couldn't turn them down. He must have noticed what I was wearing suddenly because he pulled away and took his jacket off for me. I looked at the jacket, and then to him.  
  
"Take it, you need it more than I do." He said warmly.  
  
I took it with my icy fingers and slipped it over my shoulders. I snuggled into the warmth and his scent, the scent of a rainforest right after a storm. With a little hint of masculine extra. Then there was something else, something all his own. He looked me up and down to see no shoes on her feet; by now they had turned a pale white colour.  
  
"Do you know anyone at all here that you can stay with?" He asked again.  
  
"No." I said, a single tear falling down my face.  
  
He looked at me with sad eyes, but I didn't want him to be sad for me. I put hand on his arm and smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Don't be sad, I'll somehow manage."  
  
He tried to smile, but it came out more weak than my own. He looked around himself, letting some of his unusual silvey hair fall over his shoulder.  
  
"Well Kagome, I know that this may sound or come out different than planned, but would you like to come back to my place, temporarily until we find out where you can stay until otherwise?"  
  
I was shocked at his question, but then I realized that it was he was only hope I had. He didn't look like a rapist or like he would inflict me any harm, so I took it. I needed it.  
  
"Y-Yes, thank you." I almost whispered, the coldness catching up with me.  
  
"Alright then, this way." He said pointing me towards the direction he seemed to be heading in.  
  
I only but nodded and let him lead me with his arm. I wobbled every now and then, but he was there to catch me. When I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, it was as if I had known him forever, like he **was** apart of me. I felt warmer as his hand rubbed up and down my arm, attempting to warm me up. He was like an angel sent from god to help me. From the corne of my eye I observed his profile. About a head taller than me, amber eyes, silver hair, clear complexion and a muscular build. A pair of earphones were hanging around his neck and the wire led to the jacket that she was wearing. Right down to the right pocket.  
  
At one point I had even forgotten about the current situation of not knowing myself, I felt like I already knew who I was just by being around him. I looked up at him fully, but he must have caught me because I looked away instantly and felt my face heat up. I had lost feeling fom my knees and down, so I could no longer tell if my feet were cold or not. The snow had completely covered my hair and I knew that my hair was going to be wet and I probably looked like a snowman myself.  
  
"This is my place, up in here." He said pointing into a nearby doorway.  
  
I walked in the direction of the door that he pointed to, and felt him follow me. I stepped into the lobby to see purple cushion chairs that looked very comfortable. But he steered me to the elevator, not taking his arm off of me. I could either guess that he was genuinely concerned with my well being, or he was just some horny bastard, but then again I was reminded of the earphone cord connecting us. He pressed the button and waited with her in silence unitl the ding was heard. We stepped inside and he pressed the top button.  
  
There was no elevator music, but comfortable silence.  
  
"Are you still cold?" He finally asked.  
  
I looked up at him, forgetting that he could talk. I felt a little foolish at that thought.  
  
"I can't feel anything from my knees and down, but you seemed to have warmed me up a bit." I said quietly, adding a smile in there.  
  
He returned it and we both stood there smiling at each other, both of us looking into each others eyes. But we both looked away when the doors opened and a woman stepped in. She had black hair that was tied in a loose bun with stray strands floating down to around her waist. She was very beautiful, and Kagome was almost stuck in awe when she stepped in beside her. But her attention wasn't merely on getting to her floor, but on us, me and the man. Speaking of the man, I never got his name.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." She said with a voice that could still any raging bar fight.  
  
"Hello Kikyou." He replied a little rougher than he had spoken with me.  
  
The woman looked down at me, her beautiful soft eyes turning into a loathing instantly.  
  
"Who's this, a new girlfriend?" She asked, not removing her gaze from me.  
  
For a second I thought I heard him growl, but dismissed it as he started to talk again.  
  
"This is Kagome. Kagome, Kikyou. Kikyou, Kagome." He said introducing us to each other.  
  
"Hi." I replied softly.  
  
The woman didn't greet me, but sent me a cold, hard glare before facing the doors. I didn't like her, after seeing her turn cold on me instantly. I hadn't realized that he hadn't denied that I was his girlfriend, but then again it was better to say that then have him tell the woman that he had picked me off the street and I could be some serial killer for all he knew. I ccould just be bluffing it, and he still is taking me with him. He's a wonder to me, and I guess that one was thing that brightened my view of him, even though he was already something in my eyes.  
  
We stood there in tense silence before the elevator dinged and he pressed me forward.  
  
"This is my floor." He said quietly near my ear.  
  
I could hear the woman scoff at me as we walked down the hall. I didn't hear the elevator doors close, and I was glad not to. For all I knew I would've looked back at saw her dark menacing eyes again.  
  
"And this is my apartment." He said stopping at a door marked 'A42'.  
  
I waited silently as he opened the door for me like gentleman and followed me in closely. I stared at the apartment before me. It wasn't dazzling or a trash, but perfect. There were red, white, and grey walls circling me and hardly any furniture. A single couch, coffee table, and a TV with the works around it. Three doors led out of the living room and off of it was a kitchen, with the same colour theme going through it.  
  
"Sorry it isn't much..." He started from beside me.  
  
I spun around a little too fast and brought his head crashing down close to mine. I must have pulled the cord, and the earphones yanked him down.  
  
"You're perfect." I whispered.  
  
He looked at me with the eyes that made my heart melt. I didn't even realize that I had chosen the wrong words at all. I just couldn't break the connection that we had with our eyes. His twinkled in the light and I felt the first smile that I could ever imagine come across my face. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath against my face. I could almost feel his lips against mine, I could almost feel my arms tangled in his hair, but I couldn't.  
  
"I mean...it's perfect." I corrected myself slowly.  
  
"Thanks." He breathed out.  
  
I felt as if I was in a movie and slowly our face got closer and closer, but he pulled his head away when one of the doors opened. He looked over to the door which a young man had appeared from.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I'm- Who do we have here? A lady friend?" The man asked stepping over to us.  
  
I looked at him and saw that he was quite attractive. He had short brown hair and piercing violet eyes. He wore a black button-up silk shirt that had the first few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He wore black dress pants and some classy shoes. He eyed me; looking me up and down.  
  
"What would Sango say Miroku?" Inuyasha warned as he watched him come closer.  
  
His head slightly drooped and he spoke in a slightly sadder tone.  
  
"Right, speaking of Sango, her and I are going out to dinner tonight. And I'll be late if I don't hurry. So nice meeting your friend and see you!" Miroku said patting him on the shoulder and winked at me.  
  
I didn't bother watch him leave, I just looked over the apartment again. The coat I was wearing was getting a little too hot for me, so I slid it off my shoulders and handed it back to him.  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha." I spoke pushing a strand of hair away from my face.  
  
"It was nothing." He replied.  
  
I looked down at the ground and then back up to him. He took the earphones off of his neck and placed it on top of his coat that he had put on the counter. I stood in the same spot where I was, thinking about how this all came to be. I thought I was a goner after the first few shoves, but like an angel that god had sent down to me, he caught me.  
  
"Do you want to change out of that dress?" He asked from what must have been his room.  
  
"Uh...yeah." I said forgetting about my current clothes.  
  
I walked closer to the room where his voice had drifted from and saw that he was indeed in there. The walls were a plain red, and it didn't surprise me when the covers were red as well. He was pulling some clothing out of his drawers when I appeared at the doorway, but he didn't look up. Either I was too quiet or he was just too in his sorting to notice me.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if some of this clothing is a little too big for you, I don't really own any small clothing." He said glancing up at me momentarily.  
  
I guess he **had** noticed me after all.  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
He picked up a pair of navy blue sweatpants, a red tee shirt with some writing on it, and a pair of white socks.  
  
"Here, I hope it all fits."  
  
I took the extended clothing from his hands and gave him a smile as a thank you. I always found myself looking into the amber eyes of his, they were like magnets. They were like burning fire in the cold winter that could always bring warmth to my soul. I could've imagined him wearing wings and a halo propped up on top of his head, but his words brought me back.  
  
"The bathroom's over to your right. You can change in there."  
  
He pointed to the right and I turned around to walk back out, trying to locate the door. It wasn't that hard, seeing as I found it right away. I stepped inside and half-expected it to be red as well. I flipped the light switch on and found myself standing in a blue and purple/violet bathroom. It was one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen, but then again I didn't know if I could remember anything.  
  
There was a single light on the ceiling, a single bulb surrounded by nothing. The walls were made up of purple, violet, and different blue tiny tiles, going along the floor and walls. There was a single mirror on the wall opposite the shower, and a sink below it. A small toilet hid in the corner and a tiny rug below the edge of the tub.  
  
I shook myself out of my state and shed the silk dress that I had woken up in. The air was chilly around my bare body as the dress slid off my body. I picked up the pants and put them on with no problem, but as I picked up the shirt ready to put it on, I looked at myself in the mirror and something caught my attention. I turned so my back was facing the mirror, and peered over my shoulder. All over my back were tattoos, or maybe just one continuous. It was in black and some other dark colours, but the pattern was hard to make out. Many letters and number were there, and I couldn't believe that my body was wrecked with them. I looked at my stomach and luckily there was only a few words surrounding my belly button, and a cross below them. The words seemed to be in spanish or something; I didn't understand them at all.  
  
I seemed to be in some sort of shock because when Inuyasha knocked on the door asking if I was alright, I couldn't reply. I was too busy staring at the tattoos. I felt as if my past was horrible, and I now didn't want to find anything out. My eyes started to water and I couldn't help but want to cut off the markings. He knocked again, and I didn't answer. I guess he must have been worried because he opened the door to see if anything was wrong. I had the shirt read to just slip over my head, my arms throught the arms and covering my chest.  
  
He must have seen my back because he wasn't speaking. I heard him step closer and then I felt his fingers run across my back. It sent shivers up my spine and awoke something inside of me. I felt him outline the letters and numbers, then his hands traveled down my arms, making me shiver once again.  
  
"What is it?" He whispered by my ear.  
  
"I-I don't know." I whispered. "I don't want to find out either."  
  
I choked back some of the tears and felt his hands leave their place on my arms. I wanted them to stay there, but I let him and put the shirt over my head. I turned around to pick the sock up off of the edge of the tub, but when I saw him standing there with the concern in his eyes, I couldn't help but feel a pull towards him. I took one look at the socks and then back to him before I chose. I fell into his arms and gripped the front of his shirt. Then I started crying, and I couldn't stop the flow. I wasn't sure where they came from, or how the came. But I knew that I felt alone.  
  
His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. His hand started to rub up and down my back, and his whispered soothing words into my ear. His breath tickled, but it brought a warm feeling through myself. I gripped onto his shirt tighter and felt that if I let go, then I would die. Like he was my lifeline. The tears subsided, but the sobs continued to come. He held me tight and continued to whisper to me. His voice soothed me, and the effect he had been trying to achieve had **been** achieved. The sobs faded away and then I was just holding onto his, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, and it soothed me.  
  
"Feel better?" He asked softly near my ear.  
  
I nodded slowly, not wanting to leave his warm hold. Maybe I had done the right thing, or maybe the wrong thing because all of a sudden I felt him back off a bit. My hands still had his shirt, but he had managed to scoop me up bridal style. I was amazed at his strength and realized that to him I was like lifting a feather. He carried me out of the bathroom and to the couch in his living room. It was a black cushiony sofa that looked like I could sleep on it for days without waking up.  
  
Like I was a porcline doll he put me down carefully and I had to let go of his shirt. My face was probably red and poufy, but he looked at me as I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. In the bathroom I had seen my appearance for the first time. Long raven hair that reached my mid back, brown honey eyes, and a pale complexion. I had faint pink lips and straight white teeth. I hadn't thought that I was good looking, after seeing the beautiful woman in the elevator, the Kikyou woman.  
  
"Do you want some hot chocolate, I'm making myself some." He asked after he slid his arms from under me.  
  
"Yes thank you." I said politely.  
  
He turned away to the kitchen and I watched him go.  
  
"So how old are you Inuyasha?" I asked, suddenly curioius about this man.  
  
He looked up with a slight grin.  
  
"Suddenly the curious one now." He said laughing slightly. "I'm 23."  
  
"I would tell you my age, but I have no clue how old I am." I said trying to make light of my situation.  
  
"Well you'll come around in time, and then you'll tell me all about yourself."  
  
"Yeah, when I come around." I repeated. "Who was that woman in the elevator? Kikyou I think her name was?"  
  
"Her, she's nothing but a neighbor."  
  
"By the way she looked at me she seemed somewhat **jealous**."  
  
He dropped the spoon he was carrying and looked at her.  
  
"**Jealous**?"  
  
"Yeah I mean you had your arm around me, and she was giving me some nasty looks."  
  
"She always was trying to get me, but I always ignored her. She's a grade A bitch." He said laughing a bit.  
  
I loved the way he laughed, the way his eye teeth hung over his lip, the way his lips parted, the way his eyes shone. It was like love at first sight, only I wasn't in love, I was just too busy noticing little things about him to think about the sad part of my story.  
  
"Why don't you go out with her, I mean she's beautiful. I can't even compare to her."  
  
He looked over at me as he emptied the packets of hot chocolate in the mugs.  
  
"What? You're much more beautiful then her let me tell you. She may look all right on the outside, but on the inside she's **really** ugly. You're inside **and** out."  
  
"How do you know that I'm not some nasty person on the inside like her?"  
  
"Because you don't look like you would." He paused before continuing. "Even though I've only known you for a few minutes or so, just the look in your eyes, you can tell right away that you're a decent person. I've never made that mistake about anyone, and I don't plan on starting."  
  
I smiled up at him, unable to think of a possible answer to his words. This guy was something out of the ordinary, and he was something else too. Something that I liked, something that I found interest in. This guy was someone who lit up my life in a matter of just looking into his eyes.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but where exactly did you wake up?" He asked pouring steaming water into the mugs.  
  
I thought back to the dreaded room, the horrible and disgusting apartment.  
  
"I woke up in a room, on the floor. A single light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, a-and it was old. It looked abandoned. An apartment complex I suppose. I didn't see much because I ran, I ran as fast as I could into the alley, and then the sidewalk where I met you."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
I looked away from him and looked down at my hands. I wasn't sure if he was having second thoughts about having me there, or if he was going to send me to a mental institution. I must admit I was a little afraid of what he might think of me now, after I told him where I was found. He probably thought that I was bum. I looked back up at him momentarily to see him picking up the two mugs from the counter.  
  
"Okay I think this might be a little hot so be careful." He said as he handed me a mug and plopped down next to me on the couch.  
  
I nodded as I wrapped my hands around the warm mug. I looked over at him to see him looking at me. He didn't blush and turn away like I would do; he just gave me a smile and continued to look. I looked down at my mug and realized how cold the room was compared to the mug. I wanted to curl up next to him, but I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was in the perfect position for me to go and lay my head on his chest.  
  
I moved over so I was closer and then looked up at him shyly.  
  
"Do you mind if I, you know, rest my head on you?" I asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
He gave me another smile that made me think that I've met him before, somewhere. But I knew that I didn't remember anything, and he would surely remember me if we've met before. I moved the rest of the way to his side and gently laid my head on his chest. I hardly noticed when his arm circled around me, pulling me closer.  
  
"You know, I feel as if I've known you forever." I whispered.  
  
"Same with you, but I know I've seen you somewhere before. I'm just not sure where."  
  
I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile, one that only he could bring to my face. I let myself fall into the trance that he was putting me in, and soon found myself listening to his heartbeat. His warmth was soothing and I couldn't help but ponder on the thought of finding myself falling for him, a complete stranger. I have only known him for such little time, and yet I find myself attracted to him. But soon all of it, everything around me, made me softly fall into an unconscious state.  
  
**. . . . . . . . . .**  
  
As if only for a few moments, I opened my eyes to see hardly anything. It was all haze, but slowly my vision came back to me. The TV was on and I could still feel Inuyasha's arm around me. I let a smile show briefly before I lifted my head so I could see his face. His eyes drifted from the screen to look over at me, giving me a quick smile.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." He said softly.  
  
I wasn't sure how to respond, but I kept the smile on my face.  
  
"It's 11:57 AM, so I was thinking maybe we could go out to the mall to get you some clothes?" He suggested.  
  
"You don't have to buy me anything, really." I said.  
  
"No, it's okay. It's not like you want to prance around in my clothes anyway. They don't flatter your figure."  
  
I couldn't help but blush at his words.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Another bright smile danced across his face.  
  
"Well then, go get ready. My drawers are yours."  
  
He laughed before I jumped off in search of clothing.  
  
**. . . . . . . . . .**  
  
Shopping, well it went all right. I ended up getting a pair of jeans, a few tee shirts, and a skirt. He had socks that I could wear, and Miroku's old skate shoes fit me perfectly. Now was the fun part. Like I'd never seen snow before I was gaping at it all. Standing outside in his sweatpants, coat, and toque I turned in circles watching the sky twirl. The snow fell like sprinkles on ice cream, sticking to my hair as I let it all fall.  
  
He carried my single bag with a smile, watching me twirl in the snow. It had gotten to the point where I had gotten dizzy and had to stop. I walked back over to Inuyasha a little wobbly, but got it under control. I laughed softly as I grabbed onto his arm to catch my balance. His eyes locked with mine, as if trying to tell me something.  
  
"You know you look beautiful right now?" He said gently.  
  
"What?" I said shocked at his statement.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
I had to gather myself before I could answer him.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need it."  
  
He didn't stop the smile that was plastered on his face, and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked quietly.  
  
I wasn't quite sure where it came from, but it came from out of the blue. If he was shocked, he didn't show it.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
I knew what it was coming to, and I couldn't help but be up front and open with it.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you." I whispered back.  
  
He tensed up and I couldn't be sure if he thought I was crazy or if he was going to report me to some doctors. I looked away from him and started to observe the shoes I was wearing. I couldn't believe that I was being so up front. I felt his arms come around me waist and I looked back up at him.  
  
"I guess I am too."  
  
I barely had any time to say anything as he brought his lips crashing down to mine. He may have meant for it to be a quick kiss, but after I pressed back it went farther. My hands made their way to his chest and suddenly I forgot about where I was. I tilted my head to the side slowly before I had to pull away to get a breath.  
  
"When I asked God for an angel, I never expected you." He whispered.  
  
"I guess this is just your lucky day."  
  
I smiled at him before pulling him back down for another kiss. I may have lost one life, but I regained another one in a way. It doesn't matter if I never get back my memory, I have so much more to build a new one here, with Inuyasha. 


End file.
